


Assassin's Creed Preferences

by SparkleElixir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basicly the reader is female but most of them can be read neutral, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleElixir/pseuds/SparkleElixir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't enough of these on here so I took matters into my own hands. Contains both Assassin's and Templars.<br/>(MODERN AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling - Assassins

**How they cuddle (◕‿◕✿)**

_(assassins)_

 

 **Desmond** : He loves to wrap his arms around you while he’s playing video games, his controller in your lap and his head nestled in the crook of your neck. During loading screens he’ll sneak in little pecks to your cheek and neck, and smile against your skin whenever he hears Shaun yell at him for his “public and obnoxious display of affection”.

 

 **Ezio:** He wants physical contact _constantly_. That's just the kind of person he is. It didn't take you long to figure out that if he doesn't get a hug or kiss every now and then, he starts to feel a bit lonely. He likes to gently run his hands down your sides and arms when you cuddle, or when you're lazily lying in bed. It drives you insane (in a good way, of course) when he leans in and whispers loving words in Italian, and your heart skips when his long eyelashes brush your cheek. 

 

 **Altaïr:** He’s not one for cuddling. He’s had a strict childhood, and is used to being shown little affection, and it doesn't help that he's the cockiest man on earth (no pun intended). But he’s got such a soft spot for you, that when you give him your trademark puppy dog eyes, he instantly melts and laces his fingers with yours and sit down for a quick snuggle. When you do finally rope him in, he loves to kiss your hands, paying special attention to each knuckle. He's strong, athletic, and very standoffish, but god does he love you. 

 

 **Edward:** The only thing he loves more than money and rum is you and your beautiful smile. He's obviously not the softest man in the world, but if there's one thing he'd never get tired of, it's you touching him. Cuddles, hugs, kisses, playful butt slaps, he doesn't care. As long as he can have his hands all over you, he's perfectly satisfied. Sometimes he simply holds your hand while driving (Edward isn't one to listen to safety precautions), sometimes he likes to snuggle and play with your hair, but usually he'd rather just hold you and make out. Cheeky welsh bastard. 

 

 **Connor:** The thing about Connor that you love the most is his how sweet and shy he can be. When you first started dating, he was scared to hug you tighter than what could be described as a friendly pat, because he didn't want to hurt you. But as you grew closer and you assured him that you'd love some hardcore snuggles, he became much more comfortable. He especially likes to wrap his arms around you and rest his chin on your head. The feeling of your bodies pressed together gave him much comfort, and despite his large and sometimes scary appearance, he's really a sweetheart who craves affection. Your affection, specifically. Sometimes you'd do the dishes even when it wasn't your turn, so you he'd come sneaking behind you and slide his arms around your waist while you scrub the pots and pans. The poor thing hasn't even caught on to your tricks yet. 

 

 **Shaun:**  When you first started dating, you never imagined Shaun would be as affectionate as he is. He's not a fan of public affection, as seeing other couples on the street shoving their tongues down each other's throats makes him quite queasy, and something inside that snarky head of his urges him to complain about it very loudly. But he has no qualms  _whatsoever_ to you touching him. While we won't say no to a cuddle every now and then, he'd rather just kiss you. Again. And again. And when you are cuddling, he usually pays more attention to showering you with light kisses than actually enjoying your warm snuggles. (He'd never admit it to you in a million years, but he really just does this to hear you giggle when he gently kisses every inch of you, because your laughter is like sunshine to him.) 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cuddling - Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the templars get their cuddle on

**How they cuddle (◕‿◕✿)**

( _templars)_

 **Haytham:** Haytham sees you as an equal, and always shows you the utmost respect. You knew that he can turn even the surliest of men into whimpering children at the slightest prospect of a fight. Given this, and the fact that he knows you are anything but weak, you expected him to be rough and almost careless with you. He was at first, but as he started to feel more strongly about you, his preferences quickly changed. Now he spends his time gently kissing you as you curl up against him, with your head on his chest. He holds you tightly but sweetly. He’s willing to do anything to show you that he truly, deeply, loves you.  **  
**

**Shay:** Shay surprised you with how playful he is. You always have to be cautious when you curl up next to him on the couch, or when you snuggle up in bed. You never know when he’d get the idea to tickle you senseless. While you hated the feeling of being helpless, you couldn't deny that you liked Shay's hands roaming. I mean, who wouldn't? He knows all of your sensitive areas and has no boundaries when it comes to exploiting them. (friendly or otherwise ;p )


	3. The First Time You Held Hands - Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me forever to get up! But here it finally is. Enjoy! :)

**The First Time You Held Hands**

(assassins)

**Desmond** : You were walking the streets of New York after dark, admiring the lights and the architecture that Desmond loved so much. It was getting late, and Desmond insisted he get you get to bed soon despite your sleepy protests while you attempted to keep up with his fast pace. Unfortunately, the fastest way to get home was through some sketchy neighborhoods. It didn’t take much time for you to get really nervous, and it didn’t help that half of the street lights needed a new light bulb. While you walked down the dark sidewalk, you could feel Desmond tense beside you. His eyes darted around the dark corners and you felt him slide his hand into yours. He made you feel safe, and you couldn’t help blushing at the new form of affection.

 

 **Ezio** : It was your day off, and Ezio begged you to stay in and watch a scary movie with him. Mostly because he was excited for you to get scared, so he could put his arm around you and “protect” you from the big bad monsters. About halfway through the movie, however, Ezio started to get really scared. You knew if you comforted him, it’d wound his pride, and you didn’t want him sulking for the rest of the week. So when the next cheap and predictable jump scare came up, you gave a very convincing scream, then knocked over the bowl of popcorn for an added touch. Ezio pulled you closer and grabbed your hand to soothe you. Poor thing was so scared that he didn’t notice you chuckling at how bad (and so not scary) the cheesy movie was.

**Altaïr:** You were supposed to be meeting up for lunch, but he was running a bit late. You were sitting outside of the restaurant in your car, starting to get a bit nervous. Was he standing you up? Or was he hurt? Altaïr hasn’t made it a habit to be late so far, in fact he’s early for practically everything. After a good half hour of waiting, his car finally pulled into the space next to yours. You jumped out to hug him. “I was so worried!” you practically shrieked. But you could feel him tensing. You pulled away to look at his face, and he was practically fuming. Before you could ask what was wrong, he simply said “I got fired.” and your heart dropped. "I almost called you," he began, "I didn't want to show up and take my anger out on you. But I know you've been excited about today..." he grumbled. You couldn’t stand him being upset. You gave him a quick kiss, and grabbed his hand. “Come on. We’ll show those jerks. Let’s not let them ruin our day.” You dragged him across the parking lot, and he couldn’t help laughing at your determination to not let anyone get him down. He didn’t let go of your hand until you were seated in the restaurant, but then he quickly found yours again from across the table.

**Edward** : You were sitting in a bar on the east side of town, and Edward was insisting you two have a drinking competition. You were understandably reluctant, as beating Edward James Kenway and his famous liver at a drinking contest was almost impossible, unless you cheated by watering down your own drinks. “Come on love, I won’t go too hard on you…” Edward cooed. “I uh, gotta run to the restroom.” You said before hopping off the bar stool in an attempt to avoid dying of alcohol poisoning.  You were a few feet from the bathroom door before an arm reached out and spun you around. A large, unshaven man was facing  you with a sneer. “Hey beautiful.” He drawled, the sour stench of his breath filling the air around you. You snatched your arm away, but he quickly grabbed your shirt and pulled you closer. “Aw, come on sweetie.” the stranger whispered. Before you knew it, though, someone was pulling him off of you. You turned to see Edward, eyes full of rage. His fist flew into the man’s jaw, and again hitting him in the gut. He was about to hit him again, but your hand latched onto his wrist mid-air. He was conflicted, torn between beating him to a pulp and following you out the bar exit. A glance at your pleading face made up his mind, and he laced his fingers into yours. He didn’t let go of your hand until you were home safely, and even then he didn’t want to say goodbye yet.

 

 **Connor** : You told him! You told him it was going to rain, but he didn’t listen to you. Connor was set on having a picnic in the park, and nothing was going to change his mind. So now you’re standing at the bus stop soaking wet. You think abou the string of events that led you to find your new shirt practically leaking. You insisted that a picnic was a bad idea, and that the gray clouds looming in the sky meant rain. But if Connor is only one thing, he’s stubborn. “We are having a picnic today.” he said simply. You two picked a roomy spot in the middle of the park. You had a nice time, you’ll admit. You spent most of the picnic throwing grapes at Connor while he tried to catch them in his mouth, but most of them his his nose or forehead. But before you knew what hit you, you were caught in an afternoon storm.

  
“I’m really sorry…” Connor sighed. Your heart softened at his words, and you couldn’t bring yourself to be mad anymore. “It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have been so stubborn.” he said sadly. You couldn’t stand to see him upset! You placed a soft kiss on his cheek to reassure him. “It’s okay, I had fun.” you said. He smiled, and moved his large hand to take your smaller one. He held on tightly as the rain continued to pour down on you both. He kept your hand in his the entire ride home. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think it was because he was afraid to let go.

 

 

 **Shaun:** ****

You’ve been working with the animus team for about a year now. Your main job was forging documents, security tapes, and audio files and planting them in various locations to give Abstergo false intel and keep them off your trail. You had just gotten word from William that Abstergo had taken the bait from your most recent forgery. You were overwhelmed with relief!  Abstergo agents were getting closer, and you worked for weeks making sure there were no inconsistencies in the newly created “evidence”. Feeling safer than you have in a while, you ventured out of the makeshift headquarters for a walk in the darkened streets of Monteriggioni accompanied by your…

You actually didn’t know what to call Shaun. You were definitely fellow assassins. You assumed you were friends. But if there was anything more, you couldn’t tell. Maybe you already were, and maybe you’ll never be. The endless coffee and argument filled days seemed to blur together, but you still dared to call them happy. Or as happy as they could be, given the situation. Sure, he loved to argue about anything with anyone. And sure, he loved to argue with you more than the others. But through all the petty squabbles, he still managed to make sure you got the most french fries when they picked up fast food, even if he pretended like he didn’t. He always laughed at your puns, even if he made sure to point out how bad they were afterwards. In return you always made sure he got the first cup of coffee, even if you lie and say it’s because of “reverse alphabetical order”. And you always asked him about what he was working on just to see him get excited, whether you were truly interested or not.

As you two quietly walked along the paths lit up by only by the moon, your mind wandered to what things were and what they could be with Shaun. And before you even realized it, your hands were laced together, and you were both blushing in the starlight.

 

But then he softly whispered "If you tell Desmond I'm going to kill you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT SHAUN
> 
> But after finally writing it, it's definitely my favorite so far.


	4. The First Time You Held Hands - Templars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Unity for Christmas! I plan on playing some later on today, and after I get a good feel of Arno's personality I'll add him in the next round of preferences. (I've already watched my brother play a little bit, and as far as I can tell he's outrageously hilarious and he doesn't even have to try!) 
> 
> (Not even gonna lie I wasn't really happy with Shay's, but my niece is coming for the weekend and I wanted it posted. I might come back and edit it some more later on)

**The First Time You Held Hands**

(templars)

 

 

 **Haytham** : Cold December days were the best days, in Haytham’s opinion. Well, second best. The absolute best are cold December days spent with you, preferably by a fire. Haytham wasn’t one to express affection, but you softened his heart much more than he wanted to admit. You’ve been dating this hot-shot businessman for a few months now, and you always got a rush whenever you saw him. Unfortunately, due to his high position in Abstergo Industries, he was often much too busy to plan regular dates with you. Meetings, mountains of paperwork, and the annoyingly frequent dinners with prospective investors keep him booked up almost constantly. So when you two finally get time alone together, you make every second count.

Today was bitterly cold, but you loved it. You loved it because Haytham had the night off and you were hard at work trying to get this damn fireplace lit up before he got home. You had enough kindling (probably) and the log was drenched in lighter fluid. Why won’t this thing get started? “Maybe I should just light some paper on fire and throw it in?” you wondered aloud. Wait. What’s that smell? Is that your hair burning?

Before you could confirm that you were indeed not on fire, you could hear chuckling from behind you. Haytham stood in the doorway looking quite amused. “When I gave you my house key, I don’t really know what I expected would happen, but I did not expect you to break in and try to burn down the whole structure.” he said with a laugh.

He shed his coat and walked over to you. “You do you know you’re covered in soot, right?” he asked before leaning in to whisper “A fireplace is no place for a lady, you know.”

Soon you were sitting by a fully functional fire, but with how hot your cheeks were burning you didn’t think you really needed it anymore. Haytham was scrubbing the black soot from your cheeks while you tried to keep still. The light from the fire lit up his entire face, making his white teeth and giant grin even more charming. You were so distracted you didn’t even notice when he took your hand in his.

 

 **Shay:** “Well, we’re here.”

“Come on, let’s go get our tickets.” Shay said excitedly. Your best friend claims he’s never been to “an American carnival” before and he’s practically over the moon to be there with you. He’s been going on and on about the “candy floss” and the giant rides for the entire week.

“It’s really not _that_ great, you know.” You said. You cared about Shay a lot, and you didn’t want him to get disappointed, even over something small. Some would say he’d been dealt a bad hand, but through it all he still kept that twinkle in his eye, and you admired him for it. If this could bring out the young man he used to be then you would gladly deal with a bit of childish excitement.

“That’s ridiculous! Look over there! There’s a game where you can win a goldfish! Let’s win a goldfish, (y/n). We can have shared custody.” he said, and pointed at a booth a few yards away. You shook your head and laughed. He wasn’t usually like this, but you were going to enjoy every adorable second for as long as you could.

After winning your new goldfish (named Jerry), Shay decided it was time to visit the main attraction. The cotton candy. He grabbed your hand and practically dragged you to the cotton candy stand. But after getting your candy, you realized Shay hadn’t let go of your hand yet.

“Shay, you’re still holding my hand.”

“Yes, I know. You don't mind, do you? I think it's a nice way to wrap up our date." He said simply. 

A date? You didn't even know Shay felt that way about you. But thank the heavens he does, because you sure were getting tired of this whole "one-sided love" stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a saucy little Shaun drabble in the works, so keep an eye out for that!


	5. The Pet You Adopt - Assassins

**The Pet You Get**

(assassins)

 

 **Desmond:** After weeks of debating how much responsibility you wanted to commit to, you finally decided on a hamster, and you promptly named him Pebble.

 

 **Ezio:** Ezio had been begging for months, and those big brown eyes finally broke you. So now you have a beautiful persian cat named Muffin strutting around the apartment and leaving cat hair everywhere. The little prick seems to prefer your black clothes more than anything else.

 

 **Alta **ïr** :** You and Altaïr are usually really busy, so you opted for an easier pet. Ever the ambitious one, he insisted that you two created a comfortable terrarium for your new baby turtle, Preston.

 

 **Edward:** Edward was adamant about having a pet that was actually fun, so turtles and fish were quickly crossed off the list. In the end, you decided on a parrot, which is a decision you deeply regret. Edward immediately taught him curse words and sailor terms, to your dismay. Eventually you began hearing Millie the Parrot squawking shanties at 3 A.M.

 

 **Connor:** You two decided to make a date out going to the local shelter. You ended up adopting a large mastiff who thinks he's a lapdog. Your sweet dog Garrus loves to jump in your lap every time you sit down.

 

 **Shaun:** From the start, Shaun made sure you knew he would be damned before he let a shedding flea bag into his home. So, you compromised. A beautiful blue beta fish named Milliard.

 


	6. The Pet You Adopt - Templars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like, you can follow me on twitter @PaladinCrys, where I'll start to document my various projects! Some aren't on AO3, so you might like what else I share! :D

**The Pet You Adopt**

(templars)

 

 **Haytham** : Haytham often went away on business, so you wanted something to keep you company when you neither Haytham nor your friends were able to. For your birthday, Haytahm went to a friend, who's Pomeranian recently had a litter of puppies. You named your new, fluffy addition Mozart.

 

 **Shay:** You knew Shay secretly fancied the more fluffy animals of the "pet spectrum", so you decided to surprise him with a rabbit. And he was definitely surprised. Nothing could match the dazed expression when you handed him a sleeping puff of fur named Thumper. 


	7. The Games You Play Together - Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short something to offer as an apology for never updating like I should! You're all wonderful for reading this! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at coming up with ideas, so if you have requests please leave a comment and I'll do them!

**The Games You Play Together**

(assassins)

 

 **Desmond:** While you cycle through the Halo games, you tend to spend more time on Desmond's favorites. (And to your dismay they happen to be your least!) 

 

 **Ezio:** You take turns playing (and screaming) while playing the Silent Hill games.

 

 **Altaïr** : He's very fond of zombie games, so Dying's Light combination of the grisly ghouls and free running was a perfect match for you two.

 

 **Edward:** The pair of you pass the remote while playing The Witcher, and you usually end up yelling in excitement while the other one fights.

 

 **Connor:** You and Connor prefer the grueling, suspenseful, and hardcore games. You know, like Mario Kart. 

 

 **Shaun:** Shaun and you can boast an impressive Overwatch record. Though his yelling during the matches can get a little annoying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to add Arno, Jacob, and Evie but that would really lengthen my list of characters and it's little daunting. Though I haven't even played Syndicate yet, so hopefully that's an acceptable excuse. :p  
> (I have played Unity, but my game broke completely and I have to start my file over. And I thought everyone was exaggerating when they said it was buggy!)


	8. The Games You Play Together - Templars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay doesn't seem out of character, does he? I know he gets all serious once he turns templar, but I still see him smiley behind the scenes. I haven't really played much of Rogue, so if anyone has any pointers for writing him they would be GREATLY appreciated!

**The Games You Play Together**

(templars)

 

 

 **Haytham** : You correctly assumed that Haytham isn't one for playing many games, but he greatly enjoys watching you get immersed in the Far Cry series as he gently provides advice. It's a little unsettling, as his commentary makes a lot of sense and seems to spawn from experience.

 

 **Shay:** Your constant trash talk during Pokemon battles could easily be mistaken for true rivalry. But to be perfectly honest, you couldn't bring yourself to be angry if he won. The bulk of man's favorite Pokemon was Clefairy  ****for God's sake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody catch the slight "modern templar" jab? No? Ah oh well. I probably won't include them ACTUALLY being assassins or templars but leaving my options open is more fun than I anticipated.


	9. Requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update along with a desperate plea for requests!

So as you can tell, this work as been pretty dead. It's been hard to find both the time and motivation required to update.

**However!** I am going to my grandfather's ranch for Christmas this year. Not only is the trip a whopping 16 hours round trip, but I'll only be driving for less than half of it. The ranch itself is extremely secluded, so spending time outside writing will be my main pastime.

The only problem is I am sorely lacking in material! So if you have _any_ request at all, please share! It can be something short like "What you binge watch" or something long/complex, like "The moment he realized he loved you" or something similar. Normally I write gender neutral preferences, but if you request a gender exclusive preference I'd be willing to do that too! I can also do character specific requests, if you'd like! It can be as vague or as detailed as you'd like.

 

If you have a request, _please_ leave a comment **by Thursday!** If you submit it afterwards I will still take your request, but I may not see it until I get back. I'm not positive I'll have internet while I'm there! 

 

* * *

Here is a short list of example requests to show you what I'm talking about

(you can totally submit one of the examples if you like, though!)

**Gender Specific**

Their reaction to you coming out as nonbinary

How they support your transition (mtf) **or** (ftm)

The first time they introduced you as their boyfriend

Taking you shopping (female)

So, as you can see, you can request something that directly pertains to gender, or a normal request where you would like the reader gender to be made clear.

 

**Character Specific**

Meeting Ezio's family

Your favorite place to go with Edward

If it is character specific, it's more likely to be longer than the other preferences. It would hover closer to a "short one shot" length.

 

**Canon Universe**

The first time you sailed on the Jackdaw

Going on a mission with Connor

Worrying about Desmond's bleeding effect

 

Again, you can request whatever you want and be as detailed as you'd like! But if you want it to be anything other than a gender neutral modern au for all characters, you need to specify in the request. :)

 

 

 

 


	10. Saving Them - Assassins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a character specific request, but I'm keeping the preference template to keep things neat and keep options open.

**Saving Them**

_(assassins)_

 

**Connor:**

You were practically pacing a hole in the floor, you were so worried. Connor should’ve been back hours ago. The sun was sinking lower in the sky, and it felt like it was taking your composure with it. With every second you could feel your stomach falling even closer to your knees. Your hands were shaky, your knees were weak, and your chest was tight.

Your belt and holster were starting to give out. The worn leather showed obvious signs of damage, but you were reluctant to toss aside equipment that had served you so reliably, and for so long, too. Seeing your dilemma, Connor offered to help you make new belts and holsters. He promised to find you the highest quality hide. His promise to treat the animals with respect didn’t need to be verbalized. With how stressed Connor had been lately, you knew an excuse to spend the day in the forest was the best for him, so you agreed.  

You whispered curses to yourself as you slipped into your robes and loaded your pistol. You tried to reassure yourself that he had just lost track of time, that he was caught up in nature, and an endless stream of other explanations that you knew were ridiculous.

You plowed through the woods, looking for any sign that he may have been near. A footprint, a bullet casing or anything at all. You took a moment to be thankful your training, and especially thankful that Connor took the time to show you how to pick up on even the faintest of trails. You followed the disturbed dirt and crunched leaves, and you were relieved to find that it accompanied his usual path into the forest. However, in the distance, you spotted plumes of smokes curling near the tree tops. A feeling of dread knotted itself into your stomach. Something was wrong. It had to be.

The trees blurred into indistinguishable shapes while you sprinted closer to your only lead, simultaneously hoping that you were right and wrong about what this was. As you neared, you could hear faint voices.

“Oi, you’re sure them templers will pay us good?” said one in a gruff, slurred voice.

“Aye! Lookin all over for this one, they ‘ave. Heard dey’d pay even more if he’s got there all safe an’ sound. Figure they’d rough ‘im up themselves, I bet.” Replied another.

Silently, you made your way up a nearby tree and peered down between leaves. Connor was near the fire, presumably so they could watch him closely. His hands and feet were bound, as well as the rope around his knees and elbows. Their faces were shielded with cloth, evidence that they used gas on him. The two men obviously knew how dangerous Connor was. Unfortunately for them, they didn’t factor you into their equation.

Connor’s eyes flickered open. He coughed a horrible, sick-sounding cough. Your heart fluttered with worry.

“Aw, looks like he’s up now!” said the first man, before giving Connor a good kick to the stomach and sending him into another coughing fit. You inched forward, preparing to leap into action at any moment.

“Don’t hurt him too much, pal. Don’t wanta ‘ave to pay for damages.” Laughed the second.

Your body curled inward, a muscle in your wrist twitched. You steadied your breathing and focused on your targets. They were slowly easing into your range of attack. A shuffle here, a step there. You sat there for merely moments, perched in the darkness. Waiting.

And then you leaped.

Within seconds your twin blades sliced through their necks and blood stained the ground around you. You peered from under your hood to see Connor staring at you with a faint smile and a dazed expression.

“You’re just a magnet for trouble, aren’t you?” you asked.

“It seems so.” he rasped. 

Blinking away your tears, you gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's cut these ropes and get you home."

 


	11. Being Their Dom - Assassins

**Being Their Dom**

_(assassins)  
_

 

 **Desmond:** Surprisingly, Desmond isn’t a stranger to being a sub. This took you off guard a bit, considering he absolutely hates being bossed around. But you quickly learned the quality made for very interesting arrangements between the two of you, most of which were side effects of him ignoring your orders.

 

 **Ezio:** Ezio wasn’t used to giving up the reigns. He was always the smooth talking Italian Casanova, who charmed women and seduced daughters. He almost always made the first move, always took the lead. It took him some time to adjust, but eventually he came to love the system of “work and reward” you had implemented. And you rewarded his hard work very fairly.

 

 **Altaïr** : Opposed to what you may have heard, Altaïr isn’t as experienced as he’d have you believe. He’s gotten his feet wet, sure, but he’s not quite proficient yet. More of a novice, if you will. His pride has him eager to prove himself, but at the same time his temper has him aching to ignore every other word out of your mouth.

 

 **Edward:** Kenway was no stranger to being rough. But he was a little taken aback when you asked him to be your sub. But Edward, being the kinky son of a bitch he is, never passes up a learning opportunity. Besides, his motto is “try everything twice.” With his sailing background, you weren’t surprised to find he favored ropes.

 

 **Connor:** Connor was inexperienced, to say the least. He had no qualms with you guiding him, commanding him, _teaching_ him. He’s obedient and eager, though a bit more sassy than you’d expect. In the beginning he was beyond gentle. But after a while his occasional temper could manifest itself in the bedroom. This made things pretty interesting, and you didn’t object.

 

 **Shaun:** If you’ve met Shaun, you know his middle name is Snark. His mouthing off is second nature to him. You couldn’t realistically expect him to come quietly. So you just opted to make him come loudly instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some grammar edits. If you see any more please let me know! I know how these mistakes can take you out of the story and I wouldn't be offended at all if you pointed them out! :)


	12. Quick Author's Note

Just a brief update!

 

So I noticed in some of my previous updates, I wrote the Shaun preferences as if you were involved with the Animus team. But since everyone else is written from a more neutral and non-assassin modern stand point, I've decided to change it. I've got certain modern au backgrounds in mind when writing these characters, which I'll probably be touching on later.

 

As for requests, YES I KNOW THEY'RE LATE ;_;

But I am actually working on them, and I'm leaving the request chapter up so people can still submit them. I'm thinking my Cesare Borgia character special should be out soon. A short scary movie preference should be out by tomorrow, I'm hoping. Sexual tension prompt w/ Connor is in progress.


	13. Character Special - Cesare Borgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of preferences for the Templar, Cesare Borgia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't be adding Cesare to my normal cast of characters, I'll probably add more stuff here later on.

**Favorite thing about you:**

What caught his attention from the beginning was your eyes more than anything. He has every detail of them memorized, down to every speck of color. The way they light up when you smile and the dark cloud that infest them when you’re angry (epically when you’re angry at him).  If he could spend the rest of his life staring into your eyes, he could die a happy man.

 

**The First Time You Slow Danced:**

Cesare was a beautiful dancer. Each movement had a sense of deliberateness. His hands, soft and warm, rested firmly on your waist. He wanted to keep you close so he could get a beautiful look into the depths of your eyes.

 

**His Favorite Activity With You:**

Cesare undeniably loves to parade you around charity events, balls, premiers, and any other high end event. You glide across dance floors in sweeping dresses of ruby reds, dark emeralds, and deep blues. He’s especially fond of you wearing draping, wine colored dresses. He shows you off with pride, and as such he invokes sparks of jealousy in all who saw you together as you flew across marble floors.

 


	14. Being Their Dom - Templars

**Being Their Dom**

_(templars)_

 

 

**Haytham:** Haytham, with his imported wine and crystal chandeliers, didn't think submission would fit into his refined lifestyle. However, you quickly proved that silk ties make excellent restraints. He had to postpone a meeting or two because of them, but honestly, he only had himself to blame for that. 

 

**Shay:** When you asked him to be your sub, Shay gave you nothing but a devilish grin and a wink. "Go on doll," he said, "tell me what to do."


End file.
